her secret
by ilovedreamsandlove
Summary: what if starfire had a mysterious past? what if it was bad and dark? what is she was a thief? after two years with the titans starfire almost forgot who she left behind until "they" decide to "pick her up" and destroy earth along the way. what will the titans do? will this mystey split them apart?


**Hey guys! This is my new series, please enjoy it! In this story I will be mixing both the comic book and the cartoon version of the teen titans. This story is about Starfire but twisting her past a bit! This chapter is really short but I promise that the other ones will be longer. Anyways I really hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1 upward

_Outer space was quiet as usual, the man in the dark suit drifted along, he contemplated the earth and smiled evilly. "The time has finally come" he chuckled and flew back to his ship. _

Titan's tower

Starfire rolled of her bed and crashed on the floor. _"Ow" _she said while scratching her head; she looked out the window, the sun was rising, warming her with its blazing light, it was going to be a beautiful day, she sighed.

"_Has it really been two years?"_ she shook her head, thinking about the little "stain" in her past did not help, especially on that day. She pushed herself up with her hands and took a towel, heading to the bathroom.

After "doing the grooming" she went to the common room; all of the others were already there, she smiled. "_Yes things have changed; I am not that girl anymore"._

"_Starfire come here, quickly! See how I am beating Cyborg in this game"_ Beast boy screamed exited

"_You wish that was actually true, grass stain!"_ Cyborg laughed while punching Beast boy's character of the ring.

"_It's my win!"_ he cheered happily

"_Can you two idiots please be quiet?"_ Raven said, looking over her book at Starfire. She gazed at her curiously; Starfire dropped her head sideways trying to understand why her friend was observing her so intensely. Until it hit her, raven was reading her emotions!

"_Um friend could you please not do the spying on me!"_ she said sweetly but it seemed that all of the others heard.

"_Spying? Star what are you talking about?"_ Robin asked

"_Nothing"_ Raven answered before Starfire could.

"_..Okay… is everything okay you two?"_ Robin asked looking directly at Starfire

Starfire felt her cheeks go red, which happened whenever Dick looked at her directly, she looked down and mumbled: "everything is okay, I am just feeling nostalgic of my home and Raven probably noticed" she forced a smile on and sat next to Raven.

Robin raised an eyebrow but he didn't persist and went back to working on his computer.

For a while Starfire sat there, waiting for the right moment to move closer to Raven and ask her what she "saw", Raven noticed and whispered: "_the only thing I felt from you was anxiety"_. Relieved Starfire let out a sigh, she was glad her friend had not peeked past the nervousness, or else she could have found the thing Starfire had always wanted to hide, specially from her earthly team.

Starfire stood up, not wanting to test her luck any longer and headed to the door, before leaving she looked at her friends, they were all immerse in what they were doing, she continued to walk through the corridors until she fund the exit, she went outside and stopped in her garden, the only thing she had left from her planet and from "him" she smiled grimly and touched the small blue flower. She looked up at the sky, she carefully left the flower and pushed herself upward, leaving a trail behind her. She shot up into the sky, "_faster, faster!"_ she thought.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg were still playing games when they saw a green light shoot upwards; it was mesmerizing, blinding everything for a split second. Raven and Robin stopped what they were doing and walked to the window. Robin looked to the sky catching a glimpse of the green light.

"_Is she okay?"_ he said while turning his head to face Raven, the latter shook her head, "_it's none of my business but it seems that she is stressed out by something"_

"_Maybe something happened, maybe she found something about her home"_

"_No, it seemed that she was trying to keep something hidden, from us"_

The room went quiet, they all looked at each other and suddenly Beast Boy burst out laughing "_Kori? Impossible"_

"_hey_ _if you think about it, it could be possible, I mean a lot of things happened to her before, maybe there is something about her past she doesn't want to talk about, we all have secrets"_ Cyborg said

"_Yeah, but its Starfire man, she is like an open book". _

* * *

Starfire pushed herself upwards, she was flying at a supersonic speed, energy bursting all around her, and she crossed the last level of the atmosphere and found herself contemplating the earth from space.

"_This is my home now, I must let go of the past"_ she stayed there, eyes closed; until she felt the sun had recharged her completely, she faced the earth and flew, heading towards the tower. But little did she know that trouble was coming, that she would have to tell her friends about him.

**So did you like it, I left it in a cliffhanger just because it seemed cool. If you have any comments, suggestions, corrections feel free to tell me!**


End file.
